Notes Found By Argus Filch During Spring Cleaning
by wendy clear and peggy sue
Summary: The story of George, Fred, Alicia, Lee, Katie and Angelina during the fifth year told through notes passed to eachother during the year. Our first story, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Notes Found By Argus Filch During Spring Cleaning

Disclaimer: Since we only have about...uhh...$4.50 between us...it really doesn't matter if you sue us...but we shall disclaim just for the hell of it! We don't own Harry potter.

Chapter 1: Notes Passed Between Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet In History Of Magic Class, November 20th.

_Italics Alicia_

Hey Leash!

_I am no longer Leash...as I am dead...as I have not finished my potions homework...therefore Snape will kill me...therefore I will be dead...so therefore I am not Leash anymore...sup?_

Ahahaha! Sucked in! Alrighty then...hey Leash's corpse! Not much is up, just...someone in this room is looking MIGHTAY FINE today...you??

_I realize I look mighty fine Katie...I appreciate that you noticed._

...Apart from you douche bag.

_I'd prefer that you wouldn't talk about my bag of douche like that! It has feelings too you know!_

...all right then, apart from you and your very attractive bag of douche, if that made sense.

_Oh it made absolutely no sense whatsoever...but I'll overlook that fact just this once._

Oh good!

_Just out of curiosity...who is it that you think is mighty fine?_

...no one

_You obviously want me to bug you about it...so I won't! Mwahahahah! Feel the wrath!_

feels wrath oooh! That feels nice...and if you don't care you won't mind if I don't tell you who Angiepants thinks is fine either!

_You both think someone is fine and no one informed me??!_

...Yup, we were gonna tell you last night, but you were 'busy'...which leads me to who YOU think is fine!!

_I was not 'busy'...I was beating the living crap out of George Weasley...and I do not fancy anyone!_

Like I said...you were 'busy'...and you do too! You've only been looking over at him every minute...and do I detect a hint of lip gloss and eyeliner??

_First of all...don't you DARE imply that I like George Weasley! You know that I hate him! Second of all...I have a rash...that's...uhh...rash medication. _

Aww! That's so cute! I give you my blessings!

_Keep your bloody blessings away from me!_

Aahahahahhahahaha! Your blushing!

_RASH!_

Nuh Uh!

Leash??

Leash??

Leash are you gonna reply??

_No_

Aliciaaaaaaa!

LEASH!!!

...I'll give you a chocolate frog....

_...I'm listening...well....reading...but you know what I mean._

My Gran sent them to me.

_Your gran is scary, when I went to stay with you last summer; she kept pinching my cheek and calling me Bertha. _

Ahahahah, man that was funny ...But I feel your pain, along with the chocolate she sent a letter calling me Mildred and congratulating me on the baby.

_Ahahahahhaha...hurrah for the senile elderly._

Indeed. AHAHA! You just looked over there AGAIN!

_Don't start this again!_

Fine...but you two would be sooo cute together!

Leash?

Leeash??

Fine

End of note

Notes passed between Fred and George in History of Magic class, November 20th:

Uhh...George, Alicia keeps looking over at you.

_...really? She isn't looking now...oh...no...wait...she is now...she glared at me...she looks like she has a rash..._

Yeah...well...at least it looks like she's using the right medication for it.

Authors Note: Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We disclaim everything but our butts...we like them.

Authors Note: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!!!!

Chapter 2: Notes Passed Between Alicia and George in Charms, November 20th.

Hey Alicia, how's your rash???

_Huh???_

Never mind...how are you?

_Whatever you're up to Weasley...Stop it now or I shall be forced to kick your ass again. _

I maintain that you didn't kick my ass and I could've stopped you, but I am a gentleman. Besides...I'm not up to anything, I just love the sultry sound of your...Handwriting.

_Gentleman...pfft...Fuck off! Can't you see that I'm trying to concentrate on this highly interesting Charms work???_

...Your book is upside down.

_That's cos you're distracting me Weasley!!!_

You just can't resist my manly charms.

_You're pathetic!_

Listen...Alicia, I know it's hard for you to control your urges towards me, but you shouldn't be nasty.

_The only urge I have is to rip off your testicles and feed them to a Hippogriff...now FUCK OFF!_

Oooh, someone's a little angry! That time of the month is it???

_I'm going to ignore that...and you...goodbye._

I'm sorry; let me make it up to you...Come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday.

_Excuse me???_

I'm giving you the honour of coming to Hogsmeade with me this weekend to make up for the comment I made about your menstrual cycle. .

_Honour???...I'd rather kiss Snape._

Really? That would be quite funny to watch...you should do it.

_Why are you talking to me???_

Umm...I was concerned about your rash.

..._My rash is fine. Thankyou for your concern...now go away._

...but this is so much fun!

_Our ideas of fun must be very different Weasley. _

You're not having fun???

..._.Perhaps a little, but that's purely a coincidence, it has nothing to do with that fact that you're talking to me. _

I'm offended Alicia...but I shall forgive you if you come to Hogsmeade with me.

_Ummm, let me think about that for a second...NO_

I'll buy you an ice cream.

_Deal_

Really???

..._maybe_

I HAVE A DATE WITH ALICIA SPINNET!!!

_NO YOU DON"T GEORGE WEASLEY!!_

So you're not gonna come?

_I didn't say that...but it's not a date!_

YEAH IT IS!

_NO ITS NOT!!!_

Yes it is! You and me...alone...in the three broomsticks...with a fire....sounds like a date to me!

_No no no...you...alone...in the three broomsticks...with a fire....I'm not going._

But you said you would!

_I say a lot of things._

YOU LIED!!

_Indeed I did Weasley...what are you gonna do about it?_

I'm gonna go cry my little broken heart out.

_You're pathetic...now go away._

Fine, I'll go and...SLIT MY WRISTS

_K...but if you bleed al lover the carpet McGonnigal will kill you. _

Then I'll do it on your bed!

_Have fun...cos that's the only thing you'll EVER be doing on my bed._

Ouch...what about the time I...oh wait...you're not supposed to know about that!

_Know about what???_

NOTHING!

_George!!!_

I'll never tell!

_You are so irritating!_

Aww...I know you love me!

..._Fuck off_

k!

end of note

Notes passed between Angelina and Katie in Charms, November 20th:

Hey Ange, Leash looks really pissed.

_Yeah, must be that time of the month_

A/n: hope you liked it! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We would disclaim...our typing fingers hurt, and if we waste energy typing a disclaimer, we might not be able to force ourselves to finish typing the story.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! WE really really appreciate them, hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 3: Notes Passed between Lee and George, Transfiguration class, November 21st:

Hey Lee

_Hey mate, what's up?_

I asked Alicia out yesterday.

_What?? What happened??_

She said no...so I said I'd give her ice cream, then she said yes, then she said she was lying and that she wouldn't go...she thinks I'm gonna do something bad.

_Well...she has a point mate._

Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!

_I am..I am...but do you even like her mate??? Last I heard she was "an ugly skank bitch"...your words, not mine._

Yeah...well...maybe I'm beginning to see a different side of her.

_Are you feeling all right mate???_

Yeah...well except for the burning pain of loving someone who hates your guts...oh dear god I can't believe I said that...I'm going to go die now...bye!

_Wait...before you die...WHAT??!_

Oh shut up.

_You're in love with her?_

It's either that or indigestion...I know I'm too young to be in love...but...I dunno...and don't think that I'm going soppy...this is manly love...

_Manly love? No no no no...manly love is the deep loving bond between a man and his Quidditch team....but...Alicia???_

What's wrong with Alicia??

_There's NOTHING wrong with Alicia, you're the one who since first year has been trying to convince the rest of us that there's something wrong with her...I don't get it._

Neither do I...but just over the last month...I dunno.

_Woah...are you gonna tell her?_

Well I asked her out yesterday!!!

_Yeah, but are you gonna tell her that you're in love with her?_

NO! She'd laugh at me.

..._True._

THIS SUCKS! What am I meant to do? It's all right for you...I mean, we all know that Katie likes you too...you're just too wimpy to ask her out...but with me...

_I am not too wimpy; I'm just...waiting for the right moment ok! Well...I dunno what you can do...I wish I could help...but..._

I should probably just go back to hating her...OR I could change!! And WOO her!! When's the right moment?

_Woo her??? no mate, the last thing you want is for her to figure out that something's going on...and I dunno, I've been putting off the perfect moment for like, a year now...its pathetic really. _

AHA! I'm not the only pathetic one! I think you should just ask her...she really likes you!

_Mate...I can't, I'll start to...and then I'll just start stuttering like an idiot! I just can't!_

But there's no chance of you being rejected!

_But why would she want to go out with me???_

Because of your DREADS.

_Hey...don't bring the dreads into this._

No really...I heard her talking about them...she says she likes them.

_That's a lot of pressure on my dreads..._

DON'T BE SOO PARANOID! ITS SOOOO ABVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE EACHOTHER. JUST ASK HER OUT!!!!!!!!

_SO SAYS THE GUY WHOSE IN LOVE WITH ALICIA SPINNET!!!_

Touché...but you guys like each other, Alicia hates me.

_Well, that's because you've given her more than enough reason to, remember what you did to her on her birthday last year???_

Aahahaha...that was funny! Ahahaha...wait...DAMN!

_It was hilarious mate...but not to her._

Were both stuffed aren't we?

_This is pathetic; we should go drown our sorrows in a good old non alcoholic butter beer._

Don't remind me...I asked Alicia to go have a butter beer with me...

_Ok...now you're just being a sissy mate._

end of note

Notes passed from Fred to Fred, Transfiguration Class, November 21st:

Dearest Fred,

As you are being ignored by George and Lee, I shall talk to you.

You are a damn hot, spunky son of a gun. Any girl would be lucky to go out with you.

Love, Fred.

A/n: Please review and tell us what you thought!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We would disclaim…but we're allergic to it.

Authors Note: Wow! You guys rule! Thanks sooo much for the awesome reviews! We're totally happy that you guys are enjoying the story, and we hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 4: Notes passed between Katie and George in History of Magic, November 22nd:

_Heya Katie!_

My you're awfully perky today Weasley.

_Aren't I always?_

Not unless you want something!

_I am offended Katie! I would NEVER ask you for anything…Unless I REALLY needed it!!!_

Ahahahahahha that's the funniest thing I've ever heard.

_As if it was!_

Seriously George…what do you want???

_Oh nothing in particular…_

I'm not lending you any more money! You still owe me four sickles!

_It's in the mail I promise!_

Really? Wow…you must have a REALY slow owl.

_Hmmm…or maybe it's the fact that I don't own an owl…_

Well if you don't want money then what do you want???

_I just wanted to talk to you about something…_

Something?

…_Someone_

Who???

_Lee_

What about him?! Is he in trouble?

_Sort of…it's just there's this girl he fancies and I just wanna know how she feels._

Oh…

_He REALLY likes her._

And what do you want me to do about it???

_I want you to tell me how she feels._

Who is she?

_Oh you don't know her._

The how am I supposed to tell you how she feels??!!

_Just answer me this: Lee and this girl are good friends, but there has always been some 'tension' between them…he really likes her and he thinks she might like him back, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship…he's also scared of rejection._

No one would ever reject Lee.

_That's what I'VE been saying! Anything else?_

He shouldn't tell her.

_My you look fierce!_

I do not!

_And now you're blushing…_

Shut up

_Wait…do you like Lee?_

NO!

_Really?_

YES!

_I'm not so sure about that…_

Well I am…Lee would never go out with me, besides…he's hung up on this mystery girl right?

_What girl? Oh…right…that one…yeah, I don't think he'd date anyone but her…he hasn't gone on a date with anyone for a year because of her…_

Well…the only thing that would make him really happy would be to go out with her…so I suppose he should ask her out.

_That's what I think._

Good luck to him.

_I shall pass on your…luckness._

Good…hang on…what on earth is going on??! I'M HAVING A SENSIBLE CONVERSATION WITH A WEASLEY!

_MWAHAHAHHA!!...ahem…yes._

End of Note

Notes passed between Alicia and Angelina in History of Magic November 22nd:

_Why is George passing note to Katie…Why would George pass notes to Katie???_

Dunno…maybe he "likes" her.

_Oh_

Why?

_Nothing_

Why do you care? Don't you think they'd be cute?

_Sure_

What's up?

_Nothing, I mean umm, I'm just worried about her is all…I mean its WEASLEY, he's an arrogant PRICK, she deserves SO much better._

Yeah, but he's a cute arrogant prick, hehe

_Cute?! Pfft_

Well maybe were wrong…Katie looks pissed.

_They both look perfectly fantabulously happy to me_

Actually…you look pissed too! Why are you so angry about them passing notes??

_I'm not angry! Why on bloody earth would I be angry!_

You are too angry! You're bright red and you're sending death glares at them…and I asked first!

_Angie, you're distracting me from my work. I'll talk to you later._

Nooo! Now you're just trying to get out of it! I want to know why you're so angry!

_BECAUSE THERE'S CERTAIN PEOPLE DISTRACTING ME FROM MY HISTORY OF MAGIC WORK!_

YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!

_EXACTLY! BECAUSE YOU'RE BLOODY DISTRACTING ME!_

YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING ANYWAY!

_Well maybe I would if you stopped bloody well distracting me…What on earth could they STILL be talking about?_

Katie looks upset…what do you think George is doing?

_Probably asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him…he's nothing but a stupid serial Hogsmeade asker._

Who else has he asked?

_Who HASN"T he asked!? That's a more appropriate question._

Well he hasn't asked me…did he ask you??

Alicia???

Leash???

end of note

A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We disclaim the fact that we have to disclaim before every chapter.

Authors Note: Thank you ever ever so much for the reviews! We love you guys! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Notes passed between Alicia and Katie in Herbology November 23rd:

_Hey Leash_

Hi

_Wassup?_

Nothing

_You ok?_

Yeah. Why wouldn't I be ok?

_Well you just seem ever so slightly pissed._

Well I'm not.

_Seriously Leash…you didn't talk to me all yesterday afternoon and night and you wouldn't talk to me this morning! I'm worried I've done something wrong…_

Nope. You haven't

_Then why won't you talk to me?_

I'm talking to you now aren't I?

_Barely_

Well I'm just not in a talkative mood.

_You are to everyone else._

Yeah well…

_Please Leash? You're my best friend…I don't know what to do if you're pissed._

I'm not pissed ok?! And why do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be busy planning your date in Hogsmeade?

_What?! What date??_

Oh come on! Do you think I'm dumb or something??

_Yes!! I'm not going on a date with anyone! The one guy I like is completely hung up on someone else and therefore would never go out with me!!_

Oh I dunno…George seems pretty hung up on you to me.

_What?! What on earth are you talking about??!_

You and George

_What do you mean 'me and George'??? THERE IS NO ME AND GEORGE!!_

Sure.

_Where did you get that idea form??!_

Whatever

_Leash, honestly, there is NOTHING going on with me and George. There never has been and there never will be._

Well you were looking pretty cosy yesterday in history of magic.

_Oh my god!! We were talking about Lee!!!_

Suuuure…

_We were! Lee is in love with some girl and George was asking me what Lee should do…I wanted to talk to you about it but because you were so wrapped up in your stupid jealousy/self pity, I couldn't, you really couldn't care less, could you?!_

Lee's in love with someone else?? But I always thought that you guys would…I dunno.

_Yeah don't rub it in._

Look, I'm sorry ok?

_I'm too upset to be mad at you…friends again?_

Yup!

_Good! Now enough with the one word answers…We have two things to discuss…_

_1: What are we gonna do about Lee?_

_2: What are we gonna do about you and George?_

Well…question 2 I definitely have an answer for…THERE IS NO ME AND GEORGE!

_Oh stop lying to yourself, I can tell._

I'm not. Really! I hate George.

_Why are you so stubborn!!? If you don't like him then why were you so pissed at me?_

Because…I was…worried about you…cos you deserve so much better.

_Oh shut up. I know it goes against everything you believe in but I KNOW you like him…I think he likes you too…_

Well I'm glad you have this all decided for me…and BULLSHIT he does! You saw what he did to me on my birthday last year!

_Ahahahahah yeah…but what's he done recently??? It's nearly been a whole year._

Regardless of what he has or hasn't done…I don't fancy him Katie!

_All right…you go on believing that…what are we gonna do about Lee?? I think I'd die if he went out with someone else._

Well what exactly did George…who I don't fancy by the way…say?

_He said there was this girl that Lee's really good friends with that he fancies but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He said that Lee hasn't been on a date for over a year because of this girl._

…YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

…_What??_

I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer…you'll figure it out, goodbye!

_Nooo! Tell me what you mean!_

Goodbye!

_NOOO! Please Leash!_

Bye!

_I'll give you some chocolate when we go upstairs!_

Sayonara!

_Please Leash!...I'm so confused about this!...I seriously don't know what to do!_

Arive Derci!

_That's not even how you spell that!_

…Shh!

_PLEASE! I can either bribe you or blackmail you…choose._

You have nothing to blackmail me WITH dumb ass!

…_damn…bribery then?_

Look Katie…just sit back…take a long hard think about it…it's really not that difficult.

_I'm thinking…still thinking…I've never heard him talking about having any friends who are girls outside of school…actually, he said that I'm his only real…oh._

My work here is done…Auf Weidersen!

end of note

Notes passed between Angelina and Angelina in History of Magic, November 23rd:

Dearest Angelina,

As you are being ignored by Alicia and Katie, I shall talk to you. You are a damn hot, spunky daughter of a gun. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you.

Love, Angelina.

Authors note: Hope you liked it! Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Maybe this time we should actually disclaim Harry Potter……NAH!

Authors Note: We really really appreciate the reviews! You guys are so awesome and were so glad that people are enjoying reading the story as much as were enjoying writing it.

Chapter 5: Notes passed between Alicia and Lee in divination class November 24th:

_I'm not usually one to judge…but Trelawney really is a psycho._

You can say that again.

_I'm not usually one to judge…but Trelawney really is a psycho._

You can say that again…except umm…not quite so literally this time, Lee

_K, note to self: Don't ever repeat what Alicia Spinnet tells me to do again, happy?_

Yup, as happy as Snape after an enema….EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I have…NO idea whatsoever why I said that…I think all these damn tea leaves are getting to my head.

_shudders…that scarred me for life._

Do you think we could both be mature young adults and move past this, forgetting that I ever mentioned the words 'Snape' and 'enema' in the same sentence?

_Uhh…nope_

Dang

_So what's up?_

Nothing…I've been hanging out with KATIE a lot, man I love KATIE, she's the best…don't you think that KATIE is the best?

_What's that supposed to mean?_

I dunno…you tell me.

_Bloody hell!_

You can't tell cos you're sitting behind me…but I'm smirking right now.

_Oh shut up._

Oh it's so obvious Lee!

_What? That you're smirking???_

I'm going to ignore that…c'mon, just admit it.

_There's nothing TO admit._

Yeah, except that you're like, desperately in love with Katie Bell.

_Oh bloody hell! You and George are exactly the same! Give me a break all right!?_

Don't you ever EVER compare me to George 'I have no penis and suck hairy testicles' Weasley!

_You really hate him huh?_

You can say that again.

_You really hate him huh?_

What did I say about taking me literally?

_Sorry, won't happen again._

Good

_He's not that bad you know._

Who?

_George_

No…he's worse

_Give him a chance_

Like he gave me a chance on my birthday last year?

_No…..not like…that. Look, never mind ok?_

Yeah…ok…wanna swap tea cups?

_Sure, I hope you can see something in my cup other than...well…soggy tea leaves._

Ahahahahah! If I squint I see a penis!!!....or is it a camel??

_It's disturbing that you can't tell the difference…In yours I see…soggy tea leaves._

Use your imagination! Expand your mind as Trelawney would say!

_All right fine…I guess I see…a…fat balding man with a pocket watch…next to a big pile of tea leaves._

Lol, I don't believe you.

_I do!_

All right, well then what does that mean smartass??

_Hang on…I'll look it up…oh would you look at that! It means 'people' change; you should give 'people' another chance._

Oh it does not say that!

_Sure it does, you can even check the book!_

…I just did! It doesn't say that Lee!

_Yeah…but it SHOULD!! I'm gonna…owl the author or something._

You're gonna owl G.R Wizzlebottom who dies in 1798???

…_yes._

Fine, be sure to give him my regards…and I've decided that yours is neither a penis nor a camel…it's a blonde…short…pretty Quidditch player…

_And what exactly does the book have to say about that one?_

Oh I think you know.

end of note

Notes passed between Fred and George in divination, November 24th:

Oh Frederiko!

_Oh dearest Georgette!_

Hmmm…in your future I see…a long journey…with a dark stranger…possibly a man

_Score! I'm getting laid!_

I'm glad you have come to terms with your sexuality.

_Oh shut up you git._

end of note

A/n: Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We would disclaim…but disclaiming is just oh so five minutes ago.

Authors Note: Wow! We feel so loved! Really! You guys are awesome! We can't believe the awesome reviews you guys have given us, and we're really really grateful, hope everyone likes this chappie!

Chapter 7: Notes passed between Katie and Lee, Ancient Runes, November 24th:

Hey Lee

_Hey Katie…fancy reading YOUR handwriting here!_

I was just passing by and thought I'd say hi!

_Passing by huh? I think you uhh…came…this way on purpose just to see…I mean...write to me!_

Well, maybe I did, haha

_So what's up Katiekins?_

Nothing much LeeLee

_Stop calling me that!_

You called me Katiekins!

_Yes…but I called you that with uhh…love! You called me LeeLee out of SPITE!!!_

Nuh uh! I use LeeLee as a term of endearment!

_So you endear me huh???_

I suppose…but you said you love me!

_Nuh uh!_

Yuhuh!

_Nope._

Oh yeah…I forgot…you're in LUURVE with some mystery girl aren't you?

_Who told you that???_

Georgie Porgie pudding and pie kissed the girls and made them cry!

_And when the boys came out to play, he kissed them too because he's gay._

Ahahahhah! I've never hard that version!

_What did he tell you?_

He told me that there was some girl that you were MASSIVELY hung up on and…yeah.

_Well…as much as I want to kiss his ass for telling anyone…yup, that's true._

Oh…who is she?

_No one you know._

Ok…well…how're things going with her?

_Umm, things are going good, but I don't think that she wants to be anything more than friends._

Wow…she's stupid.

_No…she's perfect._

Yeah…but…is you're so very hung up on her, and she doesn't want anything more…then she's stupid.

_No, she's too good for me. She's smart…she's funny…she's beautiful…_

No one's that good…besides…no one would ever reject you!

_Thanks…but, can we change the subject?_

Sorry…umm…well wassup?

_Nothing much, you?_

Well, I don't get this work...do you?

_Yeah, it's easy…the answers are in the back of the book, lol._

You know…I never noticed that!! Thanks!!

_You're welcome...sooo, how's YOUR love life?_

Hahahahahaha…love life…that's a good one.

_Well...I do try._

I won't ask you how yours is as we've just been through all of that.

_Is there anyone you fancy at the moment? You can tell me._

No I can't!

_And why ever not?!_

Cause I'm not gonna!

_But I'm your dearest of friends!_

Indeed you are but you also know the guy I fancy VERY well and if I told you…it might screw everything up.

_It's not…George is it??_

NO WAY

_Fred?_

Pfft No.

…_Is it Alicia or Angelina? You can tell me if you're…you know…_

…It is definitely a man.

_So Alicia then?? Lol_

Hehe…No, she had the operation a LONG time ago.

_Thank god for that._

Indeed…

_No really…Fred??_

Do you WANT to make me sick?

_Uhh…no…not really…but it's one of them isn't it?_

NO!! I've known the twins since I was 5. It would be like dating my brother.

_Are you saying that you would date your brother?!_

No…I'm saying I wouldn't date Fred or George because they're like my brothers and I'm not into incest.

_Suuuure you are._

Lol shut up stupid.

_Why? Because you want to be left alone with your icky twin, incest fantasy?_

..Eww

_Yeah…that grossed me out too._

Then why did you say it?

_Cause you wont admit to me that you like one of them._

Hmm…possibly that's because I DON'T!! I like someone else.

_Suuure you do._

I DO!!

_Lessons almost over…bye!!_

Ah…stuff you.

end of note

Notes passed between Fred and Angelina in Ancient Runes, November 24th:

_Hey Fred, is it just me or do you feel slightly left out of something?_

Yeah, you know what? I get the feeling were not gonna be included very much at all this school year…

_Darn…_

Yeah…It sucks, because I really feel like I have quite a lot to offer….

_Yeah…_

end of note

A/n: Did you guys like it? Review and tell us your thoughts on the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disclaim?? Us?? Never!!

Authors Note: Seriously you guys, we were like, blown away by your awesome response to this story! Literally! We were blown to Mexico! The weathers quite lovely here…

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 8: Notes passed between Lee and George in Arithmancy 25th November:

_Hey Lee oh buddy old pal! What's up?_

My life is over…you?

_Why??_

I just talked to Katie, she doesn't like me…

_What!? What did she say??_

She said that she liked someone else.

_What were her exact words???_

"I fancy someone I know really well, I can't tell you, it'll screw things up"…then she started talking about well…you.

_Me??_

Yeah.

_How was she talking about me?? What did she say?_

"George is like a brother to me, the guy I fancy is really close to me, I wish he knew how I felt…blahblahblah"

…_What?! Have you got the note???_

Yeah…here

_Lemme see…Oh my god you are so stupid!_

I know! I can't believe I ever thought she'd go out with me!

…_Getting stupider._

What?

_Read it again…slower this time._

Seriously…she likes you ok? You can have her.

_AARGGH! Lee, who is closest to you OTHER than me and Fred???_

Uhh…my best mate Josh back in the muggle world.

_Yeah…try someone Katie knows._

Well…look, what are you getting at??

_Ok…she likes someone else but she won't tell you…it's someone very close to you but it's not Fred or me…_

Seriously, quit rubbing it in ok!!

_OH DEAR GOD! Do I need to spell it out to you!!?_

Please do…you're confusing the hell out of me.

_Ok…the guy she likes has dreadlocks…he commentates Quidditch matches for his school…_

Someone else here has dreadlocks??!!

…_and his name is Lee Jordan._

But…THAT'S MY NAME!!! How dare the dreadlocked stranger steal my name!!

_STOP BEING DIFFICULT!_

I'm not…I'm being realistic; there's no way Katie likes me.

_Don't be stupid, you two have been flirting since first year! Plus she seemed really upset when I told her you liked someone else!_

Yeah…but…but

_BUT NOTHING!_

BUT SOMETHING!

_SHUT UP AND GO FORTH AND ASK KATIE OUT!_

**END OF NOTE**

Notes passed between Lee and Katie, Arithmancy 25th November:

Hey uhh…Katie?

_Yes Lee??_

Can I uhh, ask you something?

_Sure._

Uhh…can I umm…Can I…borrow a quill?

_Yeah sure…what's wrong with the one you have now?_

Never mind.

_So…are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?_

Maybe, you?

_Well I don't have anyone to go with…so I probably won't_

Well umm, it would be kewl if you were there…yeah.

_Yeah…well Leash and Angelina aren't going…so I don't think I will._

Oh…well…why aren't they going?

_Leash isn't going cos of George, and Ange is too lazy, lol._

Lol, cause of George?? So uhh…if Alicia or Angelina went, you'd go?

_Yeah._

K

Authors Note: Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We…don't disclaim...in fact, we do the opposite!! Hmm…what's the opposite of disclaim?? Man…this is messing with our heads! Damn it! Ok…ok, we know how to solve this, we'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever tells us the opposite of disclaim, lol.

Authors Note: Thankyou ever ever so much for the awesome reviews! Seriously, you guys hold a special place in our hearts, right next to the left artery, lol. And a super big thankyou to the people who've been reviewing since the first chapter, you know who you are; this chapter is for you guys!

Hope everyone enjoys it! Oh yeah, and by the way Iamdracosgal, we had a fantabulous time in Mexico; we bought you a souvenir sombrero! Lol.

Notes passed between Alicia and George in Transfiguration 26th November:

_Hey Alicia, apple of my eye!!!_

I'm not in the mood for this Weasley.

_The mood for what???_

You.

_Well…when will you be in the 'mood'?_

…I'll get back to you on that one.

_Aww, come on Leash, I just want to talk to you!_

Fine…talk.

_How are you?_

Fine.

_That's…good…and umm...how's your love life??_

My love life? Uhh...its uhh, blossoming quite nicely.

…_Really?_

Nope.

_Oh…good! I mean…not good…but …yeah._

You're weird Weasley…did you take your medication this morning???

_Nah…I lost it, so I don't suppose you have a date for this weekend then??_

Don't start this again Weasley!

_Oh please Leash! I've been trying really hard! All I want is one date!! Would that hurt that much?!_

You're forgetting one tiny miniscule detail…THAT YOU HATE ME!!!

_When have I ever said that…recently?_

Well…so! That doesn't change anything!

_Yes it does!!_

Why would you want to go on a date with me all of a sudden?!

_I don't know…maybe I'm changing._

Yeah well…maybe you are, but then again, maybe this is just another one of your stupid pranks.

_Its not! And you'll only know that if you come this weekend! You never know…you might like the new me._

That's doubtful.

_Please…surely it's a sign that I'm changing that I asked you at all!_

So what are you saying? The minute you decide that you've 'changed' I'm supposed to just forget everything you've done for the past 5 years?

…_I was hoping we could move past all that._

What is with you Weasley!? The maturity is scaring me just a wee bit…

_I think it suits me!_

Umm…yes...it really brings out your eyes.

_I thought so._

…….

_Please Leash…if you come just this once you can treat me like shit for the rest of my life…_

As temping as that is…

_Come on…its not as if you're gonna die or anything._

I'll think about it.

_Yay!! But…umm, do you think you could give me a definite answer now??_

Why?

_Cause…if you are then there's something I have to do…_

…Fine. I'll go. Happy?

_YES!!_

But seriously Weasley, get it through your oversized bulbous head, this ISN'T A DATE, ok? I'm just doing this so you'll leave me alone, so we can just go back to hating each other ok?

_Oh…ok…hey, the lesson is almost over so I'm gonna go now…but…you look really pretty today…c ya._

Umm…thanks….I think…bye.

**END OF NOTE**

Notes passed between Alicia and Katie in Transfiguration, 26th November:

_Hey Leash…why are you all red?_

I'm not.

…_are you blushing?_

I'M NOT!

…_are you and George passing notes?_

Yeah, I'm informing him that he has no penis.

…_is that why you're blushing?_

I'm not blushing …am I???

_Oh you're blushing…_

Well that has nothing to do with it.

_Seriously, what are you guys talking about?_

Nothing, he's just being annoying as usual.

_Oh yeah sure…is he asking you out again?_

Umm, no, hey listen, I umm, can't stay with you and Angie in the castle this weekend.

_How come?_

I umm, have to hang out with some friends from Ravenclaw.

_Who?_

Umm, Siobhan and uhh….Emma

_Them?? No offence...but you're ditching us to hang out with THEM???_

I know they smell weird and don't bathe…but yeah, are you mad?

_Nah…so are you going to Hogsmeade with them?_

Yup, you're definitely staying in the castle right?? I mean, you're not going into Hogsmeade??

_Umm, I think I might actually, why?_

Nothing…just uhh…nothing.

_Ok then…_

Am I still red??

_Nah…you're all right now._

Good.

_George is looking awfully pleased with himself…you know anything about that??_

Smug bastard…

_And why exactly is he so smug??_

OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! CLASS IS OVER!

_Leash!! Oh fine…I guess I'll tell Lee I'm gonna go after all. _

_**END OF NOTE**_

A/n: Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We wish to disclaim the pimples on our butts…not that we have pimply buttockses.

Authors Note…or the note of authors you might say: OMG! Wow!! We feel so very loved! You guys rock the world! Especially Dracoslilgirl4ever for increasing our vocabulary. This chappie is dedicated to you! Oh yeah, and a biiiiiiiiiig hello to Mr Fletcher if you're reading this. Sex is fun sir…sex IS fun. Oh and hi. This is the Peggy Sue of us. So far its just been stinky Wendy Clear typing up the chapters and talking to you cause my computer wont let me upload fanfiction stories…but now we are both at her house…snickering. This is Wendy Clear again...I'm gonna make my compatriot shut up now so we can start typing up the chapter…WE LOVE BLINK 182!!!

**POST HOGSMEADE**

Notes Passed Between Katie and Alicia in History of Magic, 29th November:

Hello Ms. Spinnet.

_Hello Mrs Jordan, lol_

Fine then if we're going to play that game hellooooooooo MRS WEASLY!!

_Oh god, not this again!_

I have a reason!

_And what is that??_

Well unless Emma and Siobhan have merged into one red-headed, freckly boy, I saw you in the Three Broomsticks with George Weasly!!

_Ummm…Emma and Siobhan have…special powers_

Why didn't you tell me?

_There was nothing to tell!!_

You were on a date with GEORGE WEASLY. I think that's something.

_It wasn't a date I just…ran into him…_

Oh come on Leash, I caught you in the act!

_Can you just shut up about this???_

No I can't!!

_Please??_

NO!! Leash this is a big deal. Tell me.

_Well…maybe he's not as bad as I thought._

OMG!! Tell me what happened.

_It was…I dunno. I was actually having fun despite myself…I mean, I dunno, he just…makes me laugh._

So was it a date?? What did you do?? Did you kiss?? Is there going to be another date??

_No, stuff, NO, I don't know._

Come on you're not telling me anything!!

_Well…there's nothing to tell ok. I hung out with George Weasly. I had an ok…fine a great time, but it didn't mean anything._

So when did he ask you??

_When we were passing notes._

Why didn't you tell me??

_Cause I knew you'd react like…well, this!_

I thought you hated George! That's the only reason I'm making such a big deal!!

_Well…I do…I mean…I did…oh I dunno…I'm so confused!_

Well I think he likes you LOTS so you're going to have to decide soon.

_Yeah, yeah…look can we talk about this later? Anyways...YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUAND LEELEE!! Angie told me you were with him!_

I just can't stop smiling…

_I noticed! What happened??_

Well I was just gonna go by myself and go to Honeydukes, when he came up to me and said that he didn't have anyone to go with either so we went together…we went to Honeydukes and Zonkos, then we went into the Three Broomsticks and saw YOU and GEORGE. We had a drink then we left. We just walked around…and then we started holding hands…and then he kissed me…only on the cheek…but still!!

_OMG! THAT'S HUGE!! Why didn't you tell me before now??_

Because…you weren't talking to me lol…I think we should just tell each other everything…

_Everything?? You even wanna know about my pooping patterns??_

Well…not THAT…but you have to tell me everything about George and I'll tell you everything about Lee.

_k…OMG I cant believe you guys finally got your act together!_

What do you mean? It's not as if we're going out…I wish we were though…besides I think he still likes that other girl…it's not me…I talked to him.

_Someone here is dumb…and it's not me…_

No! I'm being serious.

_You want me to talk to Lee about it?_

NO!...well…yes…but please be discreet…

_Discreet is my middle name!_

Yeah bullshit.

_All right fine…it's Beatrice…now you know!_

AHAHAHHAHAHAH BEATRICE!

**END OF NOTE**

Notes passed between Lee and George in History of Magic, November 29th.

_Hey mate._

Hey Lee!

_An exclamation mark! You're happy about something!_

Indeed I am!

_I'm not even gonna bother asking what about; cos I know you're gonna tell me anyway._

I HAD A SUCCESFUL DATE WITH ALICIA!

_I saw!_

Really??

_Yup, at the three broomsticks, so what happened?!_

Oh…well we just talked for ages…and I made her laugh more than once!

_What the hell did you guys talk about? Are you trying to tell me that after 5 years of hating each other you guys actually have something in common?_

It's amazing, I know! But it was so easy talking to her! And she seemed like she was having a good time!

_So are you guys…you know?_

…what?

_Together._

No…I don't even know if she wants to go out again…but I REALLY do…and we didn't do anything…we just talked.

_Wanna know what IIIIIII did with Katie??_

…K…I suppose I don't have a choice anyway.

_We spent the entire day in Hogsmeade together, she's amazing! We held hands and I kissed her!_

You kissed her?!

_Yeah!_

Like…properly?

_Yeah!_

Like…on the lips?

_Yeah…well...actually…with MY lips…_

So where then??

_Cheek._

So what, are you going out now?

_I DON'T KNOW!_

Well are you going to ask her out again?

_Well…technically I didn't even ask her out THIS time…we just kinda…ran into each other._

Well…are you gonna ask her out AT ALL??

_I dunno…I want to…but uhh…_

Oh come on! You obviously like each other, ESPECIALLY after what happened this weekend…seriously…just ask her out…

_OK OK! Jesus._

Good.

**END OF NOTE**

Notes passed between Lee and Alicia, 29th November in Divination:

…_We've gotta stop writing notes to each other in divination like this!_

Lol, I feel so loved Spinnet.

_So you should! AHAHAHHA!_

What?

_I was informed about your little uhh…'outing' at Hogsmeade._

Who told you??

_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatie._

Katie? What did she say???

_That you were hideously ugly, smelt bad and uhh, have ugly hair and that she never wants to see you again._

…Really???

_LOL! Aww, how sweet, you're too pathetically lovesick to appreciate my sarcasm!_

Oh shut up.

_Ummm…no, so seriously, how was it? And don't start with the 'it wasn't a date, I don't like her' bullshit, cos I'll kick you._

It wasn't a date; I don't like her, lol.

_That's hilarious! Really!_

OWW!

_I told you I'd kick you. C'mon really, we both know you luuuuurve her, just tell me k?_

It was amazing, she's amazing ok?

_So then why don't you ask her out again?_

Because…I doubt she'd even want to.

_THE TWO OF YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOTS I'VE EVER MET!_

…thanks…I guess.

_No! Listen, the rest of us see it, why is it so hard for both of you to see that you're perfect for each other???_

Maybe I need glasses…

_Or maybe you just need to be kicked again…_

Please no! You kick like a guy, and I mean that in the most complementary way possible oh testosterone filled one!

_Well, then admit to me right now that you like her._

I can't.

_Why?!_

Because.

_BECAUSE BLOODY WHAT?!_

Because…uhh…I don't just like her…I think I'm in love with her.

_Oh._

Yeah.

_Woah._

Yeah.

_Woah…_

**END OF NOTE**

Notes passed between Alicia and George in Transfiguration, 29th November

_Hey Leash_

Hey.

_Um…how are you??_

I'm ummm, good, you?

_Yeah me too…so did you have fun on the weekend??_

As much as I hate to admit it, I uhh…had a great time…thanks

_Good…I was really worried I'd make a knob of myself and you'd never want to talk to me again…_

Well, the knob part is right lol. But uhhh…you're not as bad as I thought you were.

_Really??_

Yeah.

_So…uhh…you wouldn't consider maybe doing something else soon…would you??_

Depends, are you considering asking me to do something else soon??

_Maybe…_

Well then, if you ask me maybe I'll say yes.

_Ok then…would you like to do something soon?_

Maybe, lol.

_Is that the best answer I'm going to get?_

Maybe.

_Hmmm, what if I were to put this chocolate frog on the desk, and then turn around…When I turn around back I would hope that this frog would be gone and I would have another date with Ms Spinnet, how bout that?!_

That sounds like a good idea to me Mr Weasley.

_All right…here's the frog…I'm turning around now…_

OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! A CHOCOLATE FROG! I am so overjoyed by the fact that a chocolate frog has appeared on my desk that I think I shall go on another date with you.

_Yay! Where shall we go my lady??_

Surprise me…good sir, oh god, I'm flirting with a Weasley…this isn't natural…I think I need to sit down.

_1: You are sitting down._

_2: Is it really that unnatural to be flirting with me? I'm kind of enjoying myself really._

1: Shh!

2: Yeah...me too.

_This is a bit of a difference to just a week ago…a better difference._

Yeah…can I ask you something?

_Please do._

Why have you given me shit for the past 5 years?

_Well…you were one of the first people I saw here…also…I thought you were really pretty but I couldn't say that so to cover it up I was a dickhead…_

Oh...well…that doesn't explain what you did to me on my birthday last year!!!

_Yeah well…that was…I don't want to say it...it's embarrassing and you'll think I'm a wimp._

Just say it.

_Fine…the night before I had a dream about you…not like a wet dream or anything…but I had convinced myself that I hated you so I had to fight against the dream…if you get what I mean…_

…what happened in this dream??

_I can't really remember…we were dancing…and you looked beautiful, like you always do, and you smelled like jelly babies…we may have kissed…I don't remember…_

Wow…

_I told you it was embarrassing…and now I'm blushing…I FEEL LIKE SUCH A GIRL!_

Don't be embarrassed…really…I'm…shocked, but definitely in the best way possible and hey…you're not alone, I'm blushing too, lol.

_So you don't think I'm a loser???_

Well…yeah…but a sweet one.

**END OF NOTE**

Notes pissed between Lee and Katie in Transfiguration, 29th November

_Hey Katie_

Hey

_So uhhh…I had fun in Hogsmeade._

Yeah so did I…it was really cool…

_Yeah…fancy running into each other like that…_

Yeah it was a bit weird…good weird though…

_Yeah…I wouldn't mind if we…ran into each other there again…next Saturday?_

I would like that…if we were going to Hogsmeade next weekend…there isn't another trip for a month…

_Darn! I mean…uhhh….that's too bad…_

Yeah…but maybe we could run into each other somewhere else??

_Maybe we could run into each other, on the grounds near the lake…_

Yeah…that would be nice…

_Yeah._

So…ummm…how are you??

_I'm good, I'm better than good…_

Really? Why??

_Cause I', gay and I'm finally getting somewhere with that girl I told you about…_

Oh…

_Yeah…_

So what happened with her to make you so happy?

_You should know…you were there…_

…what??

_Nothing._

No tell me what you mean!! I don't remember anyone!

_Well…she's pretty unforgettable…_

But there wasn't anyone there! She's not invisible is she?

_She's definitely not invisible._

Lee this is getting annoying! I can't remember anyone!!

_Well if it's getting annoying quit bugging me about it, lol_

Shut up…just tell me…please…

_All in due time MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!_

lol come on…I wont laugh or anything…

_oh would you look at the time!!_

NO. please tell me…I wont make a big deal about it. Why don't you want me to know?? It's not Alicia or anyone is it??

_NOT TELLING_

Please….does puppy dog face

_That's not gonna work…_

Then what will?

_Look I'll tell you on the weekend ok, I promise_

Lee it wont make a difference whether you tell me now or then

_Fine_

Yay! So who is it??

_It's…you…it's always been you…_

Lol no seriously

_I'm deadly serious._

…What??

_Katie, I've liked you since first year…_

…Why didn't you tell me?

_I couldn't._

Why?

_Because every time I tried…I just couldn't …I'm so lame._

You're not lame…but I wish you'd told me.

_Why?? So you could have rejected me earlier?_

Reject???!

_Yeah._

I would never reject you.

…_what are you saying??_

I've been waiting…well wanting to ask you out since…since forever! I was too scared to do it myself…I was so upset when I thought you liked someone else, so you better not be joking about this!

_I'm not._

So what do we do now?

_I…I dunno._

Well…it's really up to you.

_Well…do you wanna…you know?_

What?

_I feel so stupid doing this in notes!_

Yeah I know…but it's the only way we can right now, and I'm scared that if we say were gonna talk about ti after we never will.

_Alright well…Katie, will you uhh…oh god I suck at this…will you go out with me?_

You don't suck…and YES!

_Really?_

Yes…that is…if you do.

_YES!_

So then it's decided?

_Yeah…yeah I guess it is…_

Good…

A/n: Hope you guys liked it! Review please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We disclaim The Babysitters Club, as this is not a baby sitters club fanfic.

A/n: Helooooo it is I, Wendy Clear, Peggy Sue is not here as I refused to let her into my house to help me type this up cos she smells. At least I'm honest lol. Firstly….WOW! We love you guys ever so much! We can't get over out awesome reviews! Lol, we're gonna print them out and show them to our English teacher when he complains about how we're crap at English, lol.

Second of all, ok, I have a really annoying older brother who sucks, and like, before I put up the last chapter, he went and added stupid stuff to it without me noticing, so anything like, weird, that was in there, that didn't make sense, was probably something he added! Sorry bout that!

Dracoslilgirl4eva: Wow! We love our presents! We have something for you to show our appreciation, lol : gives you a giant novelty sized blow up chicken.

Jagged Epiphany: WOW!! OK, we CANNOT believe you reviewed our story! You're like, one of the reasons we started writing fan fic in the first place! We are such big fans of 'Old Faces new Tricks', and like, we read that and were like "hmm...lets write a fic of our own!" And seriously, without sounding corny and dumb…this is an honour! Lol.

Chapter 11: Notes Passed between George and Alicia in Herbology, 30th November:

Hey Leash

_Why hello!_

So, what's up?

_Nothing much, you?_

Not a lot…my we lead such interesting lives.

_Lol, I suppose._

How are you?

_I'm as fantabulous as one can be with Madame Sprout lecturing us about plants…plants and what do you know!...more plants._

I like the plants…you know...the ones that burn and eat things.

_Ahahahahahah!...I like the plants that are called the Mini Penicular Fungi._

There's one called that??

_Ahahahahahah, yeah, it's in the corner over there, next to the big spiky one that's attacking the Hufflepuff girl._

Oh…umm, that's cool.

_IT'S FUNNY! Cos it's name sounds like Penis Fungus!! AHAHAHHAHAHA! I'm like, laughing so hard that I'm crying, lmao!_

Lol, calm down.

_AHAHAHHAHAHAHHH PENIS!!!_

AHAHHAHAH! VAGINA! AAHAHHAHAHA A GINY! ARRGHH! That sounds like my sisters name! ARRGHH! Why is my little sisters name short for a vagina??

_Well your parents are into some pretty weird names…I mean…they named YOU George! Lol._

Lol, shut up ALICIA

_Hey! Alicia's a perfectly normal name GEORGE!_

Nuh uh!

_Yuh Huh!_

Nuh uh!

_I'm gonna ignore that because you have such an unattractive name._

Hey! Well…my dashing good looks make up for my lack of a good name don't they?

_Do you really want me to answer that??_

…yes.

_Well…I won't!_

Damn!

_Lol, How about you comment on how attractive I am instead???_

Ok…you're so beautiful…you're eyes...and…and…your ass.

_My ass?!_

…it's nice.

_Quit talking about my butt!!_

Lol, well I could talk about something else…

_If you start talking about my boobs I'll hit you._

Lol, that's not what I was gonna say.

_Well, then do tell me what you were going to say Georgie._

I was gonna say, will you go out with me?

_What??_

Do I really have to say it again? It was hard enough the first time.

_Well…what do you mean?_

I was just thinking that we might be able to do something again soon…I'm sorry to ruin the mood but…

_I'd love to._

Really?

_Sure, as long as you stop talking about my butt, lol._

You're not lying to me again are you?

_Lol, that's for me to know and you to find out._

Please don't fuck with me about this Leash.

_Please don't fuck with me about this Leash, lmao!_

I'm being serious.

_Lol, so was I when I said I'd love to._

Yeah well…yay!!

_Lol, why are you so excited? It's just me stinky…it's not like…Pamela Anderson agreed to go out with you._

Pamela who?? And why the hell shouldn't I be excited?! It's YOU!

_Baywatch. Boobs. Davis Hasselhoff…you've really never heard of her??..._

Never…but I like the bit about the boobs…and I won't shut up! Why should I?

_Because…it's embarrassing and not true…and I thought you'd enjoy the bit about the boobs, that's why I said it, lol._

What's not true? And I appreciate the mentioning of the boobs…it made my day.

_Well, you're making a big deal of us hanging out…and I'm really not that big a deal Weasley…and I'm glad I was a part of making your day, perhaps you could do the same for me sometime._

You're the BIGGEST deal…and how exactly would I make your day?

_No I'm really not…and...surprise me! Lol. _

Yes you are…and I'm not sure you'd like my surprise.

_No, no I'm really not…and oh god! I'm scared already, lol._

Lol, don't worry, it's not a 'last birthday' kind of surprise…and nothing I say will make you realise how amazing you are will it?

_Well thank god for that…and by the way…I'm not blushing, it's a medical condition brought on by intense weather and umm…cat hair…yes._

…I made you blush??

_NO! IT WAS THE WEATHER AND THE DAMNED CAT HAIR! DAMN THE CAT HAIR! DAMN ALL THE CAT HAIR! AND ALL THE CATS! AND WHILE I'M AT IT JUST ALL ANIMALS IN GENERAL!...cept monkeys…I like monkeys._

I don't like monkeys…they bite…now Gnomes…gnomes I like…and is it the fact that I'm so dashingly handsome, or my fantabulous personality that made you blush?

_A little from column A…a little from column B._

…You think I'm dashingly handsome?

_Nope, I lied._

GODDAMN! I think you're a compulsive liar…I don't think I wanna be your friend if you keep lying to me.

_Well, perhaps you could help me find a cure for this compulsive lying uhh…disease that I have!_

I have the cure!

_And just what might that cure be?_

A kiss from a red headed twin whose name ISN'T Fred.

_Really?? Are you sure there isn't just some pill I could take?_

Nope, it's the only cure.

_But where oh where shall I find a red headed twin whose name isn't Fred to kiss?! Oh woe is me!_

DO NOT FEAR CIVILLIAN! FOR I AM IN FACT A TWIN WITH RED HAIR!...AND MY NAME ISN'T FRED!

_What a coincidence!!!_

I know!!

_But uhh…how can I be sure that red is your natural hair colour??! Perhaps it is you that is the compulsive liar!!!_

…Do you really wanna know the answer to that?

_Sure I do._

You wanna know how to tell I'm a real red head? Well then take a look at my…EYEBROWS!!

_I dunno…they look more of a coppery brown to me…_

gasps I can't believe you would say that!!

_Well believe it Weasley, cos I did. Or perhaps I lied…MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

THE DISEASE IS GETTING WORSE! QUICK! YOU MUST KISS ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!

_But what if I pass the disease onto you?!_

That's a risk I'm willing to take.

_As willing as you are…you are too dear to me! I couldn't let you get diseased! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!_

…yeah you would…and I'm dear to you?!

_No, I lied, LMAO!_

OH FOR GODS SAKE!

_AHAHHAHHAHAHAH!_

Fine then…you….suck…I'm not gonna cure you now.

_Well…good…I never wanted you to cure me in the first place._

sniffs That cut me deep!

_Do you need a band-aid??_

No.

_Wasn't gonna give you one anyway!_

...You're mean.

_I'm sorry…it's the disease talking! It's taken over my mind!_

Then let me cure you!

_How do I know that the cure will work? Are you a doctor?? Or a nurse even??? Are you trained medically?!_

…I did a first aid course 2 years ago.

_Hmmm…and if I don't get cured I can sue you for all your worth?_

…yyeeeeeeees…or even better, sue my first aid teacher.

_Do I get any anaesthetic so I don't have to feel anything during the curing?_

…nope.

_But…WHAT IF SOMETHING GOES HORRIBLY WRONG?!_

…I can do CPR too…

_Yes…but can you tell me what CPR stands for?_

…circumcision…penis…randy.

_AHA! You are obviously not really medically trained! Any medically trained person would know that it stands for…cunt…pindick…rabies._

…I knew that.

_As if you did!!_

Shut up…I think you're just lying again.

_I think that you're lying about the fact that I'm lying._

Im not the one with the disease!

_Maybe you are! Maybe you need a red headed twin who isn't named Fred to kiss you and cure you!_

Nuh uh!

_YUH HUH!_

NUH UH!

_Yuh huh! Quick! Go get kissed or you'll die!!_

Nuh uh…YOU'RE gonna die…you must kiss me.

_Well…perhaps I'm suicidal and WANT to die._

That's not good for my self esteem… you would rather die than kiss me.

_I didn't say that._

Yeah well…you...suck.

_I'm hurt! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to insult people with terminal life threatening diseases!!??_

Yep…she said to beat them with a stick to put them out of their misery…or maybe that was Fred…actually it might have been me…I find it hard to tell the difference sometimes.

_Well if even YOU find it hard to tell the difference…perhaps when I am looking for you to kiss to cure my disease, I'll accidentally kiss Fred!_

NO! That should really not happen…that would be BAD!

_gasps How bad?!_

REALLY BAD! Cause…cause I'd cry.

_Well…I wouldn't want that would I…_

No…cause then when you needed the cure I'd be all wet…

_And a wet cure just wouldn't be good enough!_

That's right…so I think you should get the cure right now before any mix-ups or wetness.

_Well…actually…I'm feeling a little better._

NOOOOOOOOOOO! I think you should have the cure just in case.

_LMAO, am I the only one who totally forgets what it is exactly you're supposed to be curing me for?_

Something...but it's not the disease that matters…it's the cure.

_Lol, wow…that's deep…you should be a doctor Georgie…you're not gonna shut up till I let you cure me are you?_

Nope.

_Hmmm…_

Please?

_There, happy? (A/n: Dear readers, we didn't know how to portray in notes that she kissed him on the cheek, so therefore…she kissed him on the cheek, lol)_

YES…but I think to cure you fully we should be doing what Lee and Katie are doing.

_Ahhh!! What ARE they doing?_

I'm not quite sure…but Lee looks like he's eating her…

_Yeah…and if I squint…Katie looks like a big purple Llama giving birth to a donkey._

…wow…you know she kinda does…

_lmao, you weren't even squinting!_

**END OF NOTE**

Notes Passed between Alicia and Katie in Herbology, 30th November:

_You and Lee??! When did this happen and why wasn't I told about it?_

Umm…Leash, hate to tell you, but I'm just a WEE bit busy…and it happened yesterday.

_I can tell…but can you please be busy elsewhere…it's kinda gross…_

If it's so gross then don't look! Now SHOO!

_I'm shooing, I'm shooing!_

**END OF NOTE**

A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We disclaim how long it has taken us to get this chapter up.

Authors Note: Wendy Clear here….OH IS THAT THE TIME? We err…..went into hibernation for winter, and uhh…froze like paddlepops….and err…got bird flu therefore could not update for a gazillion years. Maybe that was a tad bit of an exaggeration. Maybe. Well, sad excuses aside, we want to apologise to everyone who reads this fic for how long it has taken us to update, we DO love you guys, and you do have the right to kick our butts for the wait! Hope you like this Chapter!

Notes Passed Between Fred and Lee in Charms, December 2nd:

_Hey Fred, what's up mate?_

Well…speaking of me being irresistible to all woman kind…

…_huh?_

You wouldn't believe me if I told you…

_But let me guess, you're gonna tell me anyway?_

What do you think it is about me? The hair? It's the hair isn't it?

_Err…_

Yeah…it must be…either that or my stellar wit…

_Fred…if this is about your theory that McGonnigal was coming on to you in transfiguration…_

The woman wouldn't bloody stop staring at me for a double lesson!

_I'm gonna drop this before I get the urge to slap you…_

Lee, I'm telling you, she made eyes at me and asked me to pull my 'wand' out…

_Urrgh! Mate you're…If I act interested in what you're obviously dying to tell me will you drop this?_

I swear if George hadn't been in that detention after class as well…she would've tried something…

_FRED!_

Lmao…ok ok…you'll never guess what happened to me last night.

_Surprise me._

I hooked up with Alicia.

_WHAT?_

Couldn't keep her hands off me.

_I…uhh…WHAT!_

Yup.

_Alicia?_

Yup.

_Alicia SPINNET!_

Do we KNOW any other Alicia?

_Well…there's Alicia Campbell in Hufflepuff…_

…She's a first year…

_Well I wouldn't put anything past you Fred…_

Oh shut up you git.

_I don't believe you mate._

**shrugs **doesn't bother me…

_HOW? WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT ON BLOODY EARTH DID YOU SLIP IN HER PUMPKIN JUICE?_

I'll ignore that…

_Just bloody tell me Fred…_

Well…it was about 11 at night…you and George were off doing god knows what…and I was tired after a long hard day of…

_Doing nothing?_

Look, am I telling the story or are you?

_Sorry, sorry._

So as I was saying…I lay down on George's bed and had just drifted off when…

_WHEN BLOODY WHAT MATE!_

She must have sneaked in or something, but I woke up and she was kissing me, I pushed her away and asked her what the bloody hell she was doing…she said something about my kiss curing her from a disease…possibly leprosy…I cant be expected to remember details when I have a hot girl in my bed….and then well, she started kissing me again…and I wasn't gonna say no!

_Wow…_

Still trying to deny my masculine appeal?

_I…woah…how…err…how far did you guys go?_

We were making out for about…say the best part of half an hour…I reckon we would've gone further too if she hadn't heard Angelina calling her…

_Blimey_

Yeah…

_Blimey…_

Yeah…

_Does George know?_

Not yet…why?

_This'll be messy…_

Huh?

_Never mind…_

Whatever…but uh, do you think you guys would mind staying out of the dorm tonight as well…just in case I get a repeat performance?

_You're hopeless._

That's not what Leash said last night.

**end of note**

Authors Note: please review!


End file.
